


A Year in the Life

by DifferentChild



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferentChild/pseuds/DifferentChild
Summary: College!Another year for the rest, first for Pidge.What's in store for our dear children?Books, lectures, homework and more!University is a time of exploration, learning, and friendship.Join our heroes in this AU as they go through that awkward phase of life.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura & Coran & Hunk & Keith & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro, Allura/Lance (Voltron), Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Colleen Holt & Pidge | Katie Holt, Colleen Holt/Sam Holt, Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Hunk/Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith & Romelle (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Matt Holt & Pidge | Katie Holt, Matt Holt & Sam Holt, Matt Holt & Shiro, Sam Holt & Pidge | Katie Holt
Kudos: 3





	A Year in the Life

Move in day was the worst. Lance looked at Hunk and pouted. But it meant they got to move in early. They both loved their families but it was fun to get back to each other. And they got to room with each other!! The last year they’d been the luckiest and ended up with each other, even if some of the guys on their hall had been jerks.    
  


Pidge was getting ready for her first semester of college.  _ Finally! _ Despite both of her parents being college professors, they refused to let her start early. She’d been forced to do dual enrollment at the community college instead of the university with the excuse of good experience for her to learn elsewhere.

She just rolled her eyes because this was the same place she figured she’d be going always. Unless she went back to stay with Nonna in Italy. That was a possibility. There had been scholarships involved, her Nonno’s connection to the university. One that partnered with her parents university. Thus how they ended up here. 

For some reason she decided it was worth it to try and hang around here, probably because she was anxious about leaving her parents and brother. Katie was super attached to her family. They were her world and always had been. So while going with some but not the rest? It was a hard choice. So close to home. Routine was her friend anyway so the familiarity of the campus was comforting too. If she wanted to transfer later that was always a possibility. 

Sam and Colleen wanted to help her move in, as did Matt. 

Unfortunately she wasn’t allowed NO roommate. Katie had been spoiled on that. Nor was Matt going to be her roommate because, as annoying as he was, they knew how to deal with each other. Nope. Just a normal dorm with a roommate...please god one roommate. She’d heard stories…

And somehow when she walked in her room at the end of the hall, on the 3rd floor because they wanted to torture her, it ...was big….with...4...beds….

“O no. No no no no no.” Katie shook her head as they had just brought up a few things. “Nope. No. I am not doing this. 3 other girls???!” She gave her parents puppy eyes.    
  
“Do your positions count for nothing? Matt went to a totally different school for like a year and he got 1 roommate. I’m going to YOUR school and I have 3??!!”

Most of her life had been spent around adults, discussing important things, or with her family. Matt was the main other ‘kid’ she played with once they moved away from her cousins.

  
“Sweetheart...you said no special treatment.” Colleen reminded her, though she agreed that 3 other roommates was a bit...extreme…   
  
Her roommate assignment had initially been someone else, but that girl backed out and Katie got moved as a result. 

“I know but I was expecting ONE roommate...not three?!” How did this even happen?! “This should be illegal.”   
  
Setting her things down on the only open bed, though none of the other girls were in the room at the moment, Sam looked around. “It’s..a little tight. Colleen, are you sure we shouldn’t try to get her switched? Or you could live at home. We could even drive you.”

  
Katie bit her lip. Living at home, with her own workspace, bedroom, not having to cook...it sounded nice. Because no way was she cooking. Thus the meal plan and Colleen’s promises of bringing food.   
  
“I...have to try.” Otherwise she’d never leave home. Because that was WAY too tempting…

“It’ll be ok baby sis. If you need me, I’ll be here. Remember, I’m rooming with my friend Shiro. So you can come find us anytime! You have my room number. I texted it to you.”   
  
Nodding, Katie looked around. The girls were very….girly...One side had baby pink, hot pink, and green. Like almost lime green. Ugh. She didn’t mind green. It was her favorite, tied with purple. But Pidge had never been one for  _ fluorescent _ colors.

She also didn’t like pink.

  
Her posters of scientists, space, robots...would not fit with the rest of the decor.

“Let us know if you need anything, ok sweetie?” Sam put his hand on her shoulder.   
  
Colleen shoved them all out of the door, other than her daughter. “Let’s bring Katie’s things up and then we can unpack. Sweetie, you stay put and start organizing how you want.”   
  
Calls of ‘don’t forget the mini fridge Sam!’ Were heard as she walked down. Katie had more things than she’d bring in, her parents went...overboard. Which was hilarious because they were professors and knew exactly what could fit in the dorms, but it was nice.

The unpacking went smoothly enough, jokes about how much time she’d spend with her brother, how many friends she’d make, and her science classes. Comments about which professors to and not to take from Matt, his father scolding him. “They’re my colleagues!”

  
“Dad. You know Dr. Singh is a boss, but Dr. Gordon? He’s SO BORING. Don’t deny it.”   
  
He looked innocent but Colleen smacked him. “Samuel Holt do NOT talk about your coworkers like that. Matthew , stop right now. Don’t influence your sister. She’s got to make her own decisions.   
  
Besides, your father has a variety of coworkers since he splits his time between computing and astrobiology. Stop that nonsense.”

She shook her head. Her children...which included her husband sometimes. 

After a lot of fussing, organization, REorganization, and reminders, they were done.   
  
Her parents exchanged a look and took turns hugging her.. “It’ll be alright piccola. We’ll be here if you need us. And if it doesn’t work out, in 2 weeks you can move rooms.”   
  
“It’ll be a good experience dealing with people sweetie. Tolerating them. And if you have any PROBLEMS, go to your RA. Call us if it’s serious. You still have the group text…”   
  
“And I’m here. Mom and Dad will freak out, even though one of them is pretty much always on campus. Plus I live here too. And you’ve met Shiro. He’s cool. You don’t have to stress. “   
  
“Can we have a minute?” He turned to ask their parents. Reluctantly they nodded, kissing and hugging her goodbye again as though she was further away than where they worked.   
  
“So I know this will probably suck. You know that. I can see it on your face. But call me, text me, I got your back. If you need to crash in my room ever, you got it. Just program your ID to open it. You know how to.” Matt ruffled her hair. 

“K. Love you Matt.” She hugged him around the middle, a jokingly impressive feat after his eventual growth spurt.    
  
“Love you too Pidge.”    
  
He hugged her tightly, “Just relax, meet your roommates, and tell me all about it. I’ll see you soon.”   
  
With that, he left to join their parents, leaving her in the room alone.

Of course it wouldn’t just be her for long….


End file.
